Algo más que palabras
by Hermiwg
Summary: Si tan solo supiera porque no puedes salir de mi cabeza, todo sería más fácil… ¿sabes por qué? Porque sabría como poder olvidarte. OneShot ¡100 DrHr!


**Disclaimer:** Ningún personaje de este One-Shot, es mío ya que pertenecen a la gran escritora J.K.R. (todos sabemos quien es, así que no pongo su nombre entero jejeje). Solo la trama es mía porque mi imaginación vuela y vuela y sigue volando...

* * *

Si tan solo supiera porque no puedes salir de mi cabeza, todo sería más fácil… ¿sabes por qué? Porque sabría como poder olvidarte… Es contradictorio, pero te aseguro que es así.

Vives en mi cabeza y te abres paso a mi corazón. Cada momento en que pienso en ti es como si me faltara algo, porque tú, no estás a mi lado. Eso me mata, me destruye… poco a poco.

No sabes lo que es poder tenerte y no alcanzarte, sin embargo te siento. Raro, lo se.

Antes, al menos te veía… ahora solo te puedo ver por fotos, esas fotos que cogí de tu álbum. Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta y te habrás preguntado si yo las cogí… o tal vez no ¡quién sabe! Eres tan impredecible…

Te observo, se que lo sientes, y cuando creo y pienso que se algo más de ti y así, poder entenderte, me doy cuenta de que no es así, en absoluto, por lo que tengo que empezar de nuevo si es que algún día quiero saber todo de ti.

Se también, que para ti no existo. En parte es culpa mía... ¡Cuántas veces te llamé sangre-sucia! No sabes como me arrepiento de todo aquello... pero ¿cómo llamar tu atención de otro modo? Es lo único que podría hacer sin que mis compañeros de casa sospecharan. Con todo y con ello, tú tampoco ponías de tu parte, me tratabas con indiferencia o me dirigías palabras que me herían, y aun me hieren cada vez que recuerdo nuestros encuentros, profundamente. Lo que daría por volver al pasado y decirte, al menos, lo mucho que te necesito. Eso es lo que quiero decir con "se que para ti no existo", tú sin que lo sepas haces que mi vida se derrumbe con tu actitud.

He intentado olvidarte, de verdad que sí... pero te juro, Hermione, que no puedo. Quisiera poder hacerlo y evitarme todo este sufrimiento… pero ¿sabes? Me estoy hartando. Si tan solo pudieras leer lo que escribo para que te dieras cuenta de que no soy como tú piensas…

Si estoy en esto, es para protegerte, velar por ti desde la oscuridad. No espero ni que lo comprendas ni mucho menos que me creas pero es la verdad. Es cierto, lo juro.

Me gustaría poder demostrártelo aunque se muy bien que va a ser imposible. Nunca dejarías siquiera que me acercase a ti, así que ni siquiera podría pensar en que ocurriese tal cosa.

Sólo puedo seguir observándote, y si me quitaran eso, mi vida ya no tendría sentido alguno. Si tan solo sospecharan del sentimiento que alberga en mi corazón, harían todo lo que estuviese a su alcance para hacerlo desaparecer, y eso incluye que desaparecieses del mapa. Es por esa razón y por mi cobardía que no me atreví a decirte nada cuando estábamos en Hogwarts.

En fin, ya me despido, pues me reclaman. Nunca me olvides _Mione_, aunque me recuerdes por tu odio hacia mí, porque yo nunca lo haré. Mi corazón te pertenece lo quieras o no. Si alguna vez llegaras a leer esto, sería porque… en fin, porque yo ya no estuviera. Te dejaré este diario y demás cosas a ti, nadie más debe leerlo.

Pensarás, si lo llegas a leer, que estoy completamente loco. Tienes razón, no estoy cuerdo pero mi locura no es rara, es una locura que todos los humanos llegan a sentir en su vida. Estoy loco por amor, por tu amor, Hermione.

¡Ah! Una cosa más... si no la escribo, me desgarrará el alma:

Te Quiero, _eres mi ángel_, el que transformó mi vida para siempre, _créeme_.

_Tuyo por siempre, Draco._

Con estas palabras, que fueron escritas por un enamorado, Draco cerró la tapa del diario y salió por una puerta que le llevaría a un destino incierto... Todo, por ese amor que profesaba, secretamente, hacia la castaña de Gryffindor. Tuvo que dejar a un lado todos sus sentimientos para que al gran amor de su vida no pudiese sucederle nada. 

Lo que él no sabía es que Hermione, desde que le vio por primera vez en su primer año había deseado, con gran fervor, que Draco Malfoy, el rey de Slytherin, le dijera tales palabras.

Eso es pues amigos, lo que no debemos hacer… callar algo de esa índole no es de sabios pues nada se pierde con intentarlo.

Como un gran hombre dijo… "Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy" pues si no hay un mañana, te arrepentirás de todo lo que no hiciste. Tenerlo por seguro.

* * *

¡Hola! Jejeje Espero que os haya gustado y como recompensa… ¡Me pongáis un **Review**! Gracias a todos por dedicar vuestro tiempo en leer algo que escribí la pasada noche y que no estoy muy segura de que sea de vuestro agrado. 

Quiero, dedicárselo a mis niñas por apoyarme en todo (ellas saben quienes son) y dar las gracias a mi amiga Yáre, que es una grandísima escritora, ya que fue ella la que me sugirió el nombre del One-Shot.

Besos a todos, trataré de publicar algún capítulo de la historia que comencé y no he continuado subiendo jejeje ¡Perdón!

Os Quiere, Hermiwg

* * *

"No hay mayor verdad, la belleza está en el corazón"

* * *

**¡REVIEWS, please!**


End file.
